Warrior Crazies! Wait, what?
by WarriorCatsRocks
Summary: The story where Warrior Cats have gone CRAZY! I hope you enjoy, cuz this is my first story! Feel free to send in requests for cats! Just because I already listed some doesn't mean you can't give me some ideas for more! :D
1. Welcome to Randomness!

MEANWHILE, IN STARCLAN...

"I'm bored." Bluestar mewed quietly, to no one in particular. I know! I'll make the Clans all random! Starting with ThunderClan! I will hold the other Clans in stasis until I'm tired of ThunderClan! This is perfect!' Bluestar thought. Bluestar then snapped her... claws? I guess claws? Yeah, she snapped her claw finger paw things and then RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan all froze. Then the ThunderClan cats magically turned into different colors with different names.

END OF INTRO THING Liked it? If you want to, you can send in a request for a cat! Just send me something in a review that looks like this: Name:

Age:

Pelt Color:

Likes and Dislikes:

Personality:

(optional) Mate:

(optional) Kits:

Obviously, you have to have a mate to have kits. Also, tell me if its a medicine cat, the leader, or the deputy! If there are multiple deputy, leader, or medicine cat requests, then I'll choose one of each! So, below 6 Moons in the age, I'm guessing its a Kit. Over 6 moons and below 10 moons, its an Apprentice. Over 10 moons and its a Warrior. You can send in multiple cat requests, I'll try and remember them all! Also, I'm thinking I'll be the Warrior Cats Godess of Randomness! Just because. Well, bye! REMEMBER TO SEND IN CAT REQUESTS! WE NEED MORE KITTEHS! I already have some names, but I want you guys to send in cats too! They can be regular warrior cats names, or crazy names like RainbowCrazyKittay, or Cookayz! :3 Well, bye! Again!


	2. The Cats of FTWClan! (ThunderClan)

Leader: ForTheWinStar; a rainbow she-cat with a pink mohawk, she can fly, teleport and read minds.

Deputy: Derpface; Neon green tom with neon blue paws. He can teleport.

Medicine Cat: EpicKittay: A she-cat who's color changes depending on her emotions. Blue = Sad. Red = Angry. Green = Happy. Pink = Derpy.

Warriors:

Browniespots: a brown she-cat with spots made of chocolate chips. That explains why she is named Browniespots, eh? Oh, also she can shoot brownies out of her eyes.

Icingeyes: A white she-cat with a pink stripe down her back made of frosting. Also, she has contact lenses made out of icing, making her eyes a very light blue, so light its almost white.

Hairypot: Named after Harry Potter. Looks like a cat that got covered in Harry Potter's hair. Short-furred.

Kittykatniss: She-cat. Named after Katniss from the Hunger Games :3. Dark brown tabby she-cat :3. Mate: Peetabread

Peetabread: Tom. Named after Peeta from The Hunger Games :3. ITS GINGER PEETA! HE IS AN ORANGE TABBY! AHHH! GINGER PEETA! HE HAS NO SOUL! LOL Just kidding he has a soul. Mate: Kittykatniss

Coffeecreamer: Light brown she-cat with white spots, always drinks coffee creamer and is really hyper all the time.

Icecream: Looks like Neopolitan Icecream. Her head, neck, and front legs are brown, her torso is white, and her back legs and tail are pink. She was also born with an icecream cup decoration on her back. She can't get it off... its stuck to her forever...

IcedCookie: Light brown she-cat covered in icing. She has the power to make it rain... COOKIES!

Apprentices

Rainbowpaw: A rainbow she-cat with a black and white striped tail.

Cutepaw: The cutest she-cat that all of the apprentices (and even warriors!) are in love with. She is a light brown tabby and she can magically create heart-shaped cakes.

Shepaw: A white she-cat with black spots. In love with Tompaw.

Tompaw: A black tom with white spots. In love with Shepaw.

Clawpaw: A grey tom with very long claws.

Racingpaw: A black and white checkerboard colored tom who loves to race electronic mini-cars with a remote control against the other Toms, and a few She-Cats.

Kits

NO KITS SO FAR! Do ya wanna maybe send in some names for kits? I'll show the review you made on the next chapter!

Queens

No queens so far, either! Maybe wanna send in some names for the mothers of the kits?

Elders

PFFFF! There are no Elders! These cats dont grow old, they live FOREVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER!


	3. The New Kits!

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO BE RANDOM GATHER AT THE RAINBOW ROCK FOR A CLAN FARTING!" ForTheWinstar screamed at the top of her lungs.

Within five seconds all of the cats were there.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why I have gathered you here." ForTheWinstar meowed.

"Yeah, why?" Browniespots asked.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM HAVING KITS WITH PEETABREAD!" Kittykatniss screamed.

"YAY!" Peetabread screamed.

"WOOHOO!" Browniespots yelled.

"AWSHUM!" ForTheWinstar screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ow! MY EARS! NOOOOO!" Derpface yelled.

Then it started raining pies.

Then Coffeecreamer ran into Camp, screaming "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!". Then everyone flopped.

Then Kittykatniss shot 10 kits out of her mouth.

"5 Boys, 5 girls! YAY! Heres the name list!

Pinkkit: Pink she-cat.

Purplekit: Purple she-cat.

Greenkit: Green tom.

Bluekit: Blue tom.

Doctorkit: Brown tabby tom with a red bowtie-shaped thing on his chest.

Amykit: Orange tabby she-cat.

Rosekit: Cream-colored she-cat.

Donnakit: Orange tabby she-cat.

Hyperkit: Rainbow tom.

Crazykit: COLOR-CHANGABLE! DIP HIM IN WARM WATER AND HE BECOMES RED, DIP HIM IN COLD WATER AND HES BLUE! Base color is white. Batteries not included.

I LOVE MY KITS! THEIR AWESOME!"

"THESE KITS ARE SO AWESOME THAT THEY CAN SKIP BEING APPRENTICES! THEIR GONNA BE WARRIORS NOW! Pinkkit, you are Pinkfur. Purplekit, you are Purplefur. Greenkit, you are Greenpelt. Bluekit, you are Bluepelt. Doctorkit, you are Doctorwho. Amykit, you are Amypond. Rosekit, you are Rosetyler. Donnakit, you are Donnanoble. Hyperkit, you are Hyperkitteh. Crazykit, you are..."

CLIFFHANGER!

I did a cliffhanger! YAY! Did you like it so far? I'm sorry that its such a short chapter, I have writer's block! If you peoplez have an ideas feel free to leave a review or a PM with the ideas in them! THANKS! UH BUH-BYE!


	4. My Little Pony Party!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is totally worth it, though!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**And remember, I LOVE YOU MAH POTATO DUCKS!**

* * *

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" A pink she-cat screamed as she burst into camp with cupcake frosting on her face.

"Um, hi..." A light purple she-cat with darker purple and hot pink stripes said, while walking into camp.

"HI PEOPLE!" A light blue she-cat with rainbow stripes yelled as she flew into the camp. Oh, did I forget to mention she has wings?

"Hi..." A cream-colored she-cat with light pink stripes and wings whispered as she slowly walked into camp.

"Hello there." A white, fancy she-cat with deep purple stripes said while walking into camp.

"Well howdy there!" An orange she-cat with yellow stripes said, walking into camp.

"Hi! OMIGOSH ITS RAINBOWDASH! HI!" An orange she-kit with magenta-purple stripes said, running into camp.

"Hey, wait up!" A white she-cat with light pink and lavender stripes yelled, running into camp.

"Wait for me, guys!" A yellow she-cat with red stripes said, running after the two.

"OH! We forgot to introduce ourselves! Sorry, I'm Pinkie Pie, that purple and pink one is Twilight Sparkle, that blue/rainbow one with wings is Rainbow Dash, that shy pink and cream one is Fluttershy, the white fancy one is Rarity, the orange and yellow one is Applejack, the orange Rainbow Dash Fangirl is Scootalookit, the one chasing after Scootalookit is Sweetiekit, and the one chasing after Scootalookit and Sweetiekit is Applekit." Pinkie Pie said, all in one breath, which had her breathing heavily for a while after.

"OMIGOSH MY LITTLE PONIES!" ForTheWinStar screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then put some disco music on and started dancing with Pinkie Pie.

Then Gangnam Style came on... but instead... its MY LITTLE PONY STYLE!

"Oppa Pony Style!" All of the My Little Pony cats sung, including ForTheWinStar, and all the kits.

"Pony Style!" They continued singing for hours, then Pinkie Pie and Coffeecreamer started having a 'Who Can Eat The Most Candy Before Barfing?' contest.

Then Browniespots skydived into camp, holding a bunch of catmint. "HEY! WHO WANTS SOME CATMINT?!" Browniespots screamed.

Then Browniespots got mauled by cats wanting catmint.

Then it RAINED catmint.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO BE RANDOM GATHER AT THE RAINBOW ROCK FOR A CLAN FARTING!" ForTheWinStar screamed.

"Okay, Scootalookit, Sweetiekit, and Applekit are all ready to become warriors because of their awesomeness! Scootalookit, you are now Scootalooisbestpony, Sweetiekit, you are now known as Sweetiebelleisepic, and Applekit, you will now be known as Applebloomisawesome!" ForTheWinStar screamed.

"NOW GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" Everyone screamed to eachother, then they all slept in their dens.

* * *

Did you guys like it? :3 In this chapter it was a thing I did from a recommendation. Remember to send some in! THANKS! BAI! :3


	5. TEH NEW KITTEH!

** KITTEH TIME! Hello, my potato ducks! Enjoy le chappie! Remember, I won't accept kittehs if they don't haz gendar. (tom/she-cat)**

**ENJOY, MY POTATO DUCKS!**

* * *

A dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes ran into camp, screaming at random cats and asking for cheesecake.

"WHO THE FOOP ARE YOU?!" ForTheWinStar asked the she-cat requesting cheesecake.

"I'M LEOPARDBREATH! Can I have some cheesecake?" Leopardbreath asked ForTheWinStar.

"Well, since you seem crazy enough... SURE!" ForTheWinStar screamed, then gave cheesecake to Leopardbreath.

After Leopardbreath ate cheese cake... she sprouted wings, became rainbow colored, and started screaming random things to StarClan, like "MAKE IT RAIN CHEESECAKE OR ELSE I WILL COME UP THERE AND I WILL MURDER YOUR FACES OFF! WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!" and after she asked for that, she got hit on the head with cheesecake and then opened her mouth up to the sky, and cheesecake fell in her mouth.

Soon everyone was covered in cheesecake, and the kits were hyper from the cheesecake. The kits won't be sleeping tonight...

MEANWHILE, IN STARCLAN...

"This is much crazier than I thought it would be. I won't have to watch another Clan for a while!" Bluestar meowed.

"I can't believe Firestar turned into a rainbow she-cat with a mowhawk. I LOVE THIS!"

Spottedleaf meowed to Bluestar. "I know, right? This was my best idea yet!" Bluestar replied.

"YEAH! WOOHOO! GO LEOPARDBREATH! FLY! FLY LIKE YOU ARE A BIRD! Just don't get caught by any hunting cats." Spottedleaf meowed.

"That was a great idea, Leopardbreath, for asking us to make it rain cheesecake." Bluestar meowed in Leopardbreath's direction, while Spottedleaf and Bluestar were secretly flying above FTWClan's camp.

BACK IN FTWCLAN CAMP...

"HEY! I SEE YOU! HI BLUEBLUE AND SPOTTEDSPOT! I-I mean Bluestar and Spottedleaf... heh heh... heh... re-enactments... heh..." ForTheWinStar awkwardly meowed to Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"WAIT, YOU AND FTWCLAN DID A RE-ENACTMENT OF SPOTTEDLEAF AND I?! Oh no... they found out..." Bluestar meowed to ForTheWinStar.

"Wait, found out WHAT?" ForTheWinStar yelled at Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"Heh... nevermind. Um... lets go Spottedleaf! RUN! STARCLAN RETREAT!" Bluestar screamed, then her and Spottedleaf ran away and flew back to StarClan.

* * *

**LE END OF LE CHAPPIE! Sorry these are so short, save me from the writer's block! HALP ME! HALP! Anyways... send in requests for kittehs and new things to do! BAI, MY POTATO DUCKS!**


	6. MORE KITTEHS!

HERRO MAH POTATO DUCKS! Sorry, I won't be updating that much for a while. My laptop is being stupid and won't hold a charge, and it dies at 80% charge. I'm getting a new laptop soon. ANYWAYS... ON WITH THE STORUH! IN THIS CHAPTAR WE WILL BEEEEEEEEEE... ADDING NEW KITTAYZ! AND... GO!

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE ISLAND...

"Are you sure we won't get caught here?" A white she-cat asked another white she-cat.

"I'm sure we won't get caught, since there can only be one Clan un-frozen at a time." The she-cat responded.

"Okay, Fire, as long as you're sure." The white she-cat meowed to the other cat, now known as Fire.

"Nope. I'm not sure, Ice!" Fire replied to Ice sarcastically.

"Well then..." Ice meowed.

"Well, I'm gonna go play Minecraft on my laptop." Fire replied, pulling out a laptop and starting to play Minecraft.

"UGH! STUPID CREEPER! I JUST MADE A MANSION!" Fire yelled at the laptop, then exited Minecraft and closed the laptop.

BACK IN FTWCLAN CAMP...

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Browniespots screamed while skydiving into camp, then everyone flopped all over eachother into a cat-pile.

"Hey... I heard someone on the Island yelling about a creeper in Minecraft! I'MMA GO CHECK DAT OUT!" ForTheWinStar yelled, running to the Island.

AT THE ISLAND...

"FIRE... YOU SAID NOBODY WOULD FIND US!" Ice yelled at Fire when ForTheWinStar arrived at the Island.

"WHAT THE DUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" ForTheWinStar screamed at Ice and Fire.

"Well we WERE going to live here UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO SHOW UP AND RUIN IT!" Fire yelled at ForTheWinStar, throwing a bomb at her face.

ForTheWinStar exploded and died, but she was resurrected. Because she's just awsum liek dat.

"You guys seem random enough to live here. WELL GUBAIBAI!" ForTheWinStar meowed, flying back to the camp.

AT THE CAMP...

Apparently, everyone was having a disco party when ForTheWinStar returned. And everyone was pigging out on cheesecake. Especially Leopardbreath. Then they all fainted from Cheesecake Overdose.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! CURSE YOU LAPPY THE LAPTOP!

Um... what?


End file.
